Camera Safari
'Camera Safari '''is the 30th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. the same day as "My Friend The Post Man". Plot Barney and his friends pretend to explore and take pictures of wildlife animals. Shawn, Kathy, Min, Julie, and even Baby Bop take turns pretending to be a certain wildlife animal, and the others try to find and guess what animal he or she is portraying. A confusion between a cat and a tiger makes the rest of the episode about cats. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Shawn *Min *Stella the Storyteller *Kathy *Julie *Muffin The Cat - Animal Talent of Taxas Songs #Barney Theme Song #Pease Porridge Hot #Camera Safari #Crocodile Song #The Elephant Song #Three Little Monkeys #The Tiger Song #I Love Little Kitty #Here, Kitty Kitty #I Love You Trivia *As in ''Twice is Nice!, Shawn is the only boy in this episode. *This is the 2nd time that the Barney doll wears a safari hat. The first was An Adventure in Make-Believe. *This, Barney's Talent Show, and Barney's Fun & Games were the last times Barney and the kids sing I Love You song together. In Barney's Fun & Games, BJ and Baby Bop join in. *Three of the Kids (Min, Kathy and Shawn) also appeared in Happy Birthday, Barney! (with Tina), I Can Do That! (with Derek), My Favorite Things! (with David), A Very Special Delivery! (with Tosha & David) & Are We There Yet? (with Carlos). *Three of the Kids (Shawn, Min and Julie) also appeared in Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (with Derek) & ''Shopping for a Surprise! (with Carlos).'' *This group (Shawn, Min, Kathy and Julie) also appeared in We Use Our Eyes. with Jason. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "A Very Special Friend". *Julie wear the same sweater from Twice Is Nice!. The same clothes from We Use Our Eyes, A Different Kind of Storybook, Goes on a Field Trip, Mystery and The Balls and Computers At The Radio Station. And the same leggings from I Can Be A Firefighter!. And a half pony tail. *Kathy wears the same hair-style in I Can Be A Firefighter!, the same shirt from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends, and the same clothes from Room For Everyone. and the same hair-style. *Shawn wear the same clothes from A Teddy Bear Pinic, Great Summer and We Use Our Eyes. And a short hair. *Min wear the same shirt and vest from It's Raining, It's Pouring.... And the same clothes from Writes A Story. And a long hair. *This is the final Barney & Friends episode in which Barney and the kids sing the entire "I Love You" song together. Clip from Camera Safari (episode) # Barney Theme Song (A World Of Music's version) (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from A World Of Music) # Barney Pease Porridge Hot (Barney's Magical Musical Adventure's version) (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Shawn is reading a book about Safari! (Clip and audio from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Picture This!) # Barney comes to life (Picture This!) (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from Picture This!) # Let's going on a safari! (Clip and audio from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from Home Sweet Homes!) # Barney Jungle Adventure (1993 version) (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (This Way In! This Way Out!'s version) (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from This Way In! This Way Out!) # [[Barney comes to play (All Mixed Up!) (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from All Mixed Up!) # Barney Says Segment (Camera Safari) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Home Sweet Homes!'s version) (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from Home Sweet Homes!) #Barney End Credits (Hoo's in the Forest?'s version) (Clip from Camera Safari (episode) and Audio from Hoo's In The Forest?) Audio from Camera Safari (episode) # Barney Theme Song (Camera Safari (episode)'s version) (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Camera Safari (episode)) # Barney Pease Porridge Hot (1995 version) (Clip from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm! and Audio from Camera Safari (episode)) # It's a Magical Forest! (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (with the audio) and Audio from Stick with Imagination!, Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Camera Safari (episode) # Barney comes to life (Camera Safari) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from Camera Safari (episode)) # Let's all Trade to Baby Bop and BJ! (Clip and audio from Trading Places! and Audio from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Camera Safari (episode)) # Barney Camera Safari (song) (1995 version) (Clip from Imagination Island and Audio from Camera Safari (episode)) # Hide and Seek (Camera Safari (episode)'s version) (Clip from Barney's Fun & Games and Audio from Camera Safari (episode)) # Don't peaking!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Five Kinds of Fun! and Audio from Camera Safari (episode) # Barney The Crocodile Song (1995 version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Camera Safari (episode) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Keeping better! (Clip and audio from A Picture of Health and Audio from Camera Safari (episode)) # Happily Ever After of The Three Little Pigs (Camera Safari (episode)'s version) (Clip from Home Sweet Homes! and Audio from Camera Safari (episode)) # Right, Barney! (Camera Safari) (Clip from I Can Do That! and Audio from Camera Safari (episode)) # Ants leave (Clip and audio from Spring Into Fun! and Audio from Camera Safari (Episode), and Shawn & the Beanstalk) # Mr Boyd and Bingo is at the park you can Mr Boyd sings (Clip from A New Friend (with the audio) and Audio from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!, Camera Safari (episode), Good Job! and Barney's Good Day, Good Night) # Stella leave from the Mexico (Clip and audio from It's Tradition! and Audio from Trading Places! and Camera Safari (episode)) # Barney I love you Part 9 (Clip from Brushing Up on Teeth and Audio from Camera Safari (episode), It's Time for Counting and May I Help You?) # Barney I love you Part 85 (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Home Sweet Homes and Camera Safari (episode)) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Camera Safari's version) (Clip from Once a Pond a Time and Audio from Camera Safari) # Barney comes to play (Camera Safari (episode)) (Clip from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and Audio from Camera Safari (episode)) # Barney Says Segment (Camera Safari) (Drewit1 - Same make a movie same as Twice Is Nice!) # And remember, I Love You! (Camera Safari (episode)'s version) (Clip from Good, Clean Fun! and Audio from Camera Safari (episode)) # Barney End Credits (Camera Safari (episode)'s version) (Clip from May I Help You? and Audio from Camera Safari (episode)) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation